


After Hours

by KuroBakura



Series: After Hours (HIDDLESWORTH) Series [1]
Category: Chris Hemworth, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day after work, Chris discovers his boss, Tom, doing something what could get him fired or to lose his company.<br/>And when Tom thought his night was going to turn for the worst, it turns out better...for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

Chris was on his way to the boss's office. It was after work hours but Chris needed to talk to the boss about the meeting tomorrow morning. He works at a huge corporation and is the hardest worker there. Chris has a couple of dark secrets that no one knows about, not even his own parents. Chris is gay and has the hots for the founder of the corporation, Tom Hiddleston, who owns the corporation and was six years older than Chris. Chris is 23 and Tom is 29. Considering where he works, they would be considered dark secrets. Chris is not afraid to be who he is but he doesn't want to risk loosing his job since he loves it. As Chris reached the boss's office, he heard something coming from inside the office. The door was also slightly cracked open. It wasn't noticeable unless you have fantastic vision. Chris, who was now very curious, looked through the crack of the door. When Chris finally was able to see what was going on, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. The CEO was not only looking at a porn magazine but was masturbating at his desk! Chris quickly looked away.

“Oh...wow. This is awkward and hot as hell at the same time. I should be disgusted but I'm not.” Chris thought. Chris decided to go back for another peak. Tom now was bent over the desk still in his chair, still jerking off, trying to muffle his moans and panting. Suddenly, Chris noticed the magazine again. It was not just a porn magazine...it had for gay men on the cover. He realized the CEO was masturbating to gay porn! Chris now knew that Tom was at least bisexual, which made Chris actually happy. 5 minutes later, Tom finished masturbating and cleaned up. After he cleaned up, Chris knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Tom said. Chris pushed the door, came in and closed it. Tom in his head suddenly felt alarmed.

“The door was not always the shut...shit.” Tom thought. He snapped of that thought quickly and greeted Chris.

“Hello, Chris. Is there anything you need?” he asked.

“Hello, Boss. Yes, there is a couple questions I needed to ask about tomorrow's meeting.” Chris replied. Tom was known for helping his employees with anything. That and being very kind to every one who crosses his path.

“Oh, sure! What was it that you need to know?” Tom asked.

“Well, I read the email that Eve sent and there was some things that weren't clear.” Chris said.

“Like what?” Tom asked.

“Well, which sales documents I need and if the meeting is going to be held here at our building?” Chris asked.

“The sales documents from this mid quarter and it will be held on the 4th floor here.” Tom explained.

“Oh okay. Thanks, Boss.” Chris said.

“You're welcome, Chris.” Tom said. As they wished each other a good evening, Tom wanted to ask Chris a question himself.

“Hey, um, Chris?” Tom suddenly piped up. Chris turned around and looked at him.

“Yes, Boss?” Chris asked.

“You know you don't have to call me boss all the time especially after work. Also, did you heard any thing on you way up here? Please be honest.” Tom asked. Chris knew what he was going to ask about but was afraid to say the truth.

“Uh, nothing unusual or out of the ordinary.” Chris answered. Tom sensed a hint of nervousness in Chris's answer. He looked at Chris, which his head turned to one side.

“Chris...” Tom said. Chris looked down, sighed and decided to to tell him the truth.

“Yes, I noticed something as I walked up here....and then...I saw something.” Chris told him. Tom realized that Chris may have saw it but wasn't going to assume the worst.

“What did you see?” Tom asked. Chris suddenly panicked.

“I saw you masturbating to gay porn!!” Chris said quickly then clamped his mouth shut.

“Oh no. I'm going to lose my job!! And...the man I'm crazy about now hates me...damn it. I should not have came up here tonight.” Chris thought. Chris saw Tom put his hands over his face and sigh. Then, he put his arms/hands down and looked at Chris.

“I apologize that you saw that. ….If you want to report me, go ahead. I will not be mad at you for it.” Tom said. Chris was very shocked by Tom's reply. Suddenly, Tom began to cry.

“Tom?” Chris asked. Tom suddenly began to cry even more.

“I'M SO DISGUSTING! I COULDN'T EVEN WAIT TO GET HOME TO DO WHAT I DID. I DON'T DESERVE EVERY OR ANY THING I HAVE!” Tom cried out. Chris walked over and stood by him. He put his hand on one of Tom's shoulder. Tom looked up and blushed a rosy pink.

“Look, I'm not going to report you and I'm not going to tell anyone. This will between you and I. We all do things. Plus, I'm not offended or disgusted by it at all.” Chris told him. Tom's eyes widened in shock.

“Wait, what? Really?!” Tom said.

“Yes. Plus, I like having you as my boss and I love my job. I don't want to see anything happen to this corporation or....you.” Chris said, blushing. Tom felt sad but happy at the same time.

“Thank you, Chris. I like having you here, too. You are honest, hard-working and very sweet.” Tom told him.

“Thanks and you're welcome.” Chris replied back. Chris decided to go ahead and get going. Before, Chris left Tom had one more thing to ask.

“Chris, I do not mean to keep bothering you but can I tell you one more thing, please?” Tom asked.

“Sure and you're not bothering me at all. I would tell you if you are.” Chris said.

“Thanks. Will you not tell any one about this and what I about to say?” Tom asked.

“I promise.” Chris said.

“Thanks.” Tom said back. Tom sighed and began.

“How do you feel about the LGBT community?” Tom asked.

“I support Gay Rights.” Chris said.

“How about...working with them?” Tom asked.

“What they do with their private lives are their business and as long as they are polite, I'm fine with working with any one. Gay straight or even trans-gender. Wait? ...What are trying to imply?” Chris asked. Tom gulped and sighed.

“Chris, what I'm trying to say is...if I was gay...would you still want me as your boss?” Tom asked.

“I rather have you as my lover.” Chris muttered under his breath. It was noticeable but not clear.

“Pardon me?” Tom asked, curious about what Chris just said.

“Nothing. Sorry. Um, yea, I still would want you as my boss. You're amazing, no matter what. Wait.....are you?!” Chris asked. Tom shook his head yes.

“Wait, really?!” Chris said.

“Yep. I am. Not feminine, but yes, I am attracted to men. Though, I will not flirt on the job or make people feel uncomfortable. I try not to cross lines with certain things and people.” Tom explained. Suddenly, Chris smiled and made Tom confused.

“Well, that makes two of us, then.” Chris said. Tom look at Chris, eye widened. Another thing Chris doesn't know about Tom is that...Tom has the hots for Chris as well.

“Chris...” Tom said.

“Tom, I was afraid to say something when I first was being interview for the position at this firm. About this exact thing because...I wasn't sure how people would react or...how you would react. To be honest, it's no one's business to know that I'm gay. Look...you do not have to be afraid to hide this around me. In fact...” Chris said and then began to walk over to Tom.

“Chris?” Tom asked. Chris stopped in front of Tom and knelt down. Tom was now blushing a bright red across his face.

“In fact, Tom..I can not keep this bottle up inside any more. I...” Chris was suddenly cut off. By a pair of lips kissing him....those lips were Tom's! Chris should have pushed him away but he, instead, embraced this kiss. When they stopped, Tom looked down at the ground.

“I'm sorry...I didn't mean to do that....I..I” Tom tried to say something else but couldn't get it out of his mouth.

“Love you.” Chris said, finishing what he was going to say before. Tom looked at him.

“You...You do?! Wait...how did you know that's what I was going to say?” Tom asked, surprised.

“Yes. Ever since I first saw at the interview actually. When you first smiled at me, I became instantly attracted to you. As I got to know you more...I was more and more attracted to you and then one day, I admitted to myself that I'm in love with you. Also, I actually didn't know. I do not regret it nor this at all. Unless...you just want to be friends...I understand.” Chris said. Tom held Chris's hands in his and smiled at him.

“Actually....uh..ehehehehe.....it's true. I'm in love with you, too, Chris. I fell in love at first sight as well. You are sweet, caring, hard-working, funny, goofy and very handsome. I'm actually surprised that you do not have any one in your life already.” Tom told him. Chris giggled and smiled back.

“Maybe it was fate and the wanted ads in the newspaper that brought us together.” Chris said.

“I wouldn't doubt that at all.” Tom said. Chris looked at his watch and frowned. It was getting late. Two hours past and he still needed to eat, wash up and get ready for bed. He didn't want to leave or want this moment to end. He looked up at Tom. Tom kissed his forehead.

“Do not worry. I understand. Plus, I got to get home and do some things as well for tomorrow. As well as get the documents and presentation stuff ready.” Tom said.

“Presentation?” Chris asked.

“For the meeting tomorrow.” Tom said.

“OH! Duh.” Chris said, shaking his head.

“Sorry, I forgot.” Chris apologized. Tom laughed out loud.

“Love can do that to you. Make forgot things and stop you in your tracks.” Tom said.

“That is true.” Chris said, looking at Tom. Both of them smiled. Tom got up from the chair and helped Chris off the ground. They gathered up their things and began to head out the door.

“Hey, Tom.” Chris said.

“Yes?” Tom asked.

“Want to walk together?” Chris said, holding his arm out. Tom smiled and walked over.

“I would love to. Thank you.” Tom said, putting his arm through his.

“You're welcome.” Chris replied. He felt very happy. As well as Tom. They walked arm and arm to the car garage and then headed to their cars. Before Tom got in his car, he looked at Chris.

“Chris!” Tom said. Chris looked over.

“See you tomorrow.” Tom said, smiling.

“See you tomorrow, too. ...I love you.” Chris said. Tom blushed and Chris smiled..

“I love you, too.” Tom replied back. They blew each other kisses and then got into their cars and headed home for the night.

 

 

 


End file.
